


Random Stories

by orphan_account



Series: School Projects [2]
Category: school projects - Fandom
Genre: Coca Cola, Demon Children, Don't Read This, Don't Try This At Home, Dreams, Giraffes, Hell, Hunger Games, I CAN BELIEVE I WROTE THIS, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Mentally unstable character, Mind Reading, Pepsi, Poptarts, Rainbows, Sad, Siamese Cats, Snails, Songs, Tagging this was hell, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Totally, Unicorns, Well - Freeform, What Was I Thinking?, bottomless pit which had a bottom, chapter 2 is based on true events, death in chapter 2, duck duck goose, flappy bird - Freeform, fruits, i wrote this in my "i'm so random" faze, it will make u cry, its major, joey graceffa - Freeform, keyboards, martha the snail - Freeform, poptartlandia, wow that was a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 17:48:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5257892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote stories when I was younger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Martha the Snail

Martha is a Poptart with a unicorn horn. Magical neon wings fly her to Poptarlandia every day. In Poptartlandia, snails look like Poptarts with neon unicorn horns. Sparkly sparkles follow her around. Martha the snail is a special snail. She is the strawberry surprise Poptart, the one who wears a Toaster Strudel costume for Halloween. Her best friend, Juliet, is a magically weird person with an obsession over snails. Martha is her pet! MARTHA THE SNAIL! MARTHA!!!


	2. RIP Pepsi and Coke

Pepsi and Coke were magical Siamese cats who smelled like rainbows. One day, JulietTheCreeper came up to Pepsi with Murderous Tina. Tina was angry because PaytonzBubblez killed Spike, her boyfriend. Tina killed Pepsi and then Tina was killed by PaytonzBubblez for killing Pepsi. Later, Coke died because she missed Pepsi too much.


	3. Payton's Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Payton had a dream.

One night, Payton had a very special dream. She saw unicorns who pooped out rainbows which magically turned into Skittles. Payton wanted to taste the rainbow so she ate the skittles. The Skittles made her feel tired so she took a nap. When she woke up, she ran around her bedroom until she saw the magical, happy cat named POPTART. POPTART made Payton even crazier so she ran out the door. Payton appeared in District 12 where she screamed “I VOLUNTEER” and she went into The Hunger Games. Payton won the games so she magically teleported to the bottomless pit where there happened to be a bottom filled with children who had black teeth and red eyes. Payton felt happy so she ran around playing Duck Duck Goose with the kids. She felt bored so she flew up on a magic broomstick which let her up to the real world where she woke up with a pie shoved in her face.


	4. Joey One-Legged Giraffe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cristina was probably drunk.

One day, Payton and Cristina were on Skype. Cristina had a very hard time remembering Joey Graceffa’s last name so she randomly said “Joey One-Legged Giraffe”. Cristina began to imagine that so she went onto a picture program and made it. Knowing Cristina, she had to add Titan, her horse, into the background. Titan had a rainbow tongue because in real life, he didn’t have a tongue. Cristina ate some fruit and jumped into a swimming pool.


	5. Juicy Fruit

Danica wrote a song.


	6. Flappy Bird Strikes Back

One night, Cristina, Payton, and Danica were playing truth or dare. Cristina dared Payton to be Flappy Bird for one minute so she did.   
FLAP FLAP FLAP.  
Payton dared Danica to hop on one foot, which she did, but she happened to be flappy bird. Danica flew around on one leg somehow. Danica said “I’ll be back” and flew out the window. Danica came back one second later and plopped onto the couch. “Well, I did say I’d be back.” Says Danica. Although Flappy Bird never came back.


	7. Mind Reading

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS ACTUALLY HAPPENED

Payton and Juliet were hanging out on Skype one time. Juliet asked if Payton remembered the video they had found, and although there were many, Payton knew exactly which one she was talking about. Juliet is now scared of Payton.


	8. AJKASHDFASDJKHFASLKDJHFSKADFHJ

One day, Payton fell asleep on her keyboard.  
The End


	9. MARTHA RETURNS

Hi guys, I’m Martha. I came to visit Payton and she said I could write. I AM AWESOME. That is all I have to say.


End file.
